


loaf

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug Stores, M/M, Older Louis, Shy Harry, Younger Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is 11 and buys a loaf of bread for his mum in a drug store and meets the new 15 year old worker named louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loaf

**Author's Note:**

> do not ask me to continue, for i am a rusty writer with a full schedule involving school, school, babysitting, school and mean siblings. but i'm thinking of writing a fic or maybe a long-ass one shot similar to this.
> 
> any way, I did not proofread this so sorry for incorrect spelling and/or grammar. and if you're annoyed about the non- capitalization, sorry, but no, i won't fix it because i'm lazy af.
> 
> have a great day and find me on Twitter at @lwtshire .xx

a small piece of crumpled paper was being clutched tightly in small, shaking hands. the small, shaky hands belonging to 11 year old harry styles, who was shopping for bread for his mum. he was nervous; he's never been alone in a drug store, his mum never trusted him to go in one alone even to just buy cherry lollipops. but she's been busy with harry's new baby sister; gemma.

checking the numbers on each aisle sign, he found aisle four; the food aisle. he turned the corner, finding it oddly empty (it was always usually packed when he came here with his mum sometimes), and walked down to where the grains were shelved.

finally reaching the breads, he checked the list, reminding himself that his mum wanted whole wheat and not white bread. the wheat bread was stored on the sixth shelf, and harry could barely reach the fifth. sighing in frustration, harry glanced around in hopes that maybe someone would notice his struggle.

no one came around, sadly, so harry tried reaching up again, this time stepping on the bottom shelf, which only made him an inch taller. he struggled, standing on his tippy toes, face going red from the pressure he was pushing himself into. right when he was about to finally - finally - grab a loaf, he heard a voice say "hey, do you need help?"

startled, harry jumped down, turning his head to glance at one of the workers who was currently making his way down the aisle. harry blushed in embarrassment.

"yeah. mum wants whole wheat but i can't reach it," harry muttered, his voice wavering. the - cute, harry may add - worker smirked, eyeing harry for a few seconds before easily grabbing a loaf of bread, handing it to harry. "it's alright, it's my job to basically hand food over... 'specially to shorties." the worker joked, pushing his thick rimmed, rectangular glasses up.

harry blushed again, receiving the mighty loaf of bread. he looked up (the guy was maybe two feet taller than him, and looked like his cousin liam's age), muttering a quiet "thank you," before following the guy to the cash register.

the short walk was silent, harry hugging the loaf of bread against his chest, head hanging low with a noticeable pink tint to his cheeks.

when they got to the register, harry parted ways with the loaf, throwing it over the counter and smacking down the two pounds his mum gave him to pay for just the loaf ("you've had to many of those red lollis, harry!"). the worker scanned the loaf, taking the change and bagging the bread in a shopping bag along with the receipt.

"so, who's this for?" the guy asked, blue eyes twinkling down on harry. the glasses the guy wore had a reflection from the big windows and harry wished he didn't have to wear any; he wanted to see his blue eyes properly. but he had to admit that the worker looked cute in them. harry went slack for a moment, pulling his sweater over his hands. "m-my mum... she was taking care of my new sister and asked me to go for her, and i've never been here alone before," harry bit his lip, knowing he said to much when the guy simply asked who this bread was for.

"i know the feeling, mate," the guy commented, flashing a quick grin at harry. "my mum had loads of other kids, and i'm the oldest, so i had to do a lot of errands for her," harry made a sound in acknowledgment, not knowing what else to say. the guy pouted.

"i'm louis," the guy - who now had a name, louis - leaned over the counter and stretched his hand out. harry looked at it, going flustered and mumbling "harry." they shook hands, and harry's palm was clammy and sweaty, but louis didn't complain.

harry looked at the clock over louis' shoulder; he left at 4:20, and it was now only 4:32. he figured his mum wouldn't ask him why he took 12 minutes to buy a loaf of bread. but he reached up to gather his bagged bread, looking up in case louis still wanted to chat.

"how old are you?" louis asked, a mischevious grin etched on his face. harry blushed again, "11," he replied quietly. louis looked somewhat relieved. "that's cool, great actually. i'm 15 myself. four years isn't bad, eh?" harry got nervous again, wondering why louis wanted to know his age and why he looked so relieved when he said it and why he was asking if their age difference was okay.

"i-i guess not," harry replied, biting his lip again and peeking at the clock. 4:36. louis just stared down at harry over the counter, and harry shifted his weight on his left foot, blushing. "here's my cellphone number, you can call me after i'm done my shift; 5:30, and maybe we can hang out," louis offered, scribbling on a piece on paper he pulled from his work shirt pocket.

harry turned crimson as he took the paper, reading over the ten digits and giggling softly, dimples finally on display, when he saw the stick figure with glasses. "thank you," harry said, sounding shocked and genuine. louis gave him another pout, "you're welcome, mate."

harry exited the drug store, a small, shaky hand clenching the small piece of paper tightly.


End file.
